In Sickness
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: One-shot for 'The Paths We Tread'. Bobby takes care of Blaire when she runs away from her family and becomes sick. Teen!Blaire. You need to read 'The Paths We Tread' to learn about Blaire. Please R&R!


**Summary: **One-shot for 'The Paths We Tread'. Bobby takes care of Blaire when she runs away from her family and becomes sick. Teen!Blaire. You need to read 'The Paths We Tread' to learn about Blaire. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester.

**A/N: **For **_Lily Luna Snape Riddle _**as a pre-birthday present! She's been incredibly awesome with her support for this story and I'm so grateful that's she's sat and read many of the scenes I have saved away for the series, so this is a huge thanks to her!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>In Sickness<strong>

Blaire just ran.

Bobby's was close by and she knew it all too well. The familiarity of him was so close to her that she knew she didn't have far to go. She'd caught the train from North Dakota where her family was hunting and stood on the platform for thirty minutes in the pouring rain waiting for the damn thing. She'd arrived in Sioux Falls in worse weather and was now sprinting to Bobby's.

She'd fallen out with her father. John could be very pushy with all his children, but Blaire seemed to get more orders than Dean recently and it was growing too much. She was sixteen years old. She could've hot-wired a car and driven it down here, but knowing her luck she'd get pulled over. She had a fake license, but it was deep in her bag, and the girl didn't look her age. She'd been driving since she was twelve.

Panting to catch her breath, Blaire stopped for a moment, the rain beating down on her like bouncy balls, one drop hitting her after the other. She could see Bobby's house. Sobbing with relief she picked up her bags and ran towards it, almost slipping as she bounded up the porch steps. She desperately rang the doorbell and banged on the door, hearing footsteps following it.

"Bobby!" She cried as the older hunter opened the door, his eyes wide as he took in her soaking wet, shivering, pale frame.

"Blaire? What are you doing out here, darlin'?" He asked, "Your daddy's been calling me, asking about you."

"Please, don't tell him I'm here if he calls again..." Blaire whispered, "Please!"

"Alright, alright, sweetie," Bobby soothed, "Get your ass inside, you'll catch your death."

She dragged her bags inside, Bobby closing the door and leading her straight upstairs. He'd never seen Blaire in such a state, and she was really upset too. John had explained they'd had a fight and the teen had run away, and he sounded pretty worried. Bobby decided that as soon as Blaire was tucked up in bed, he'd call John and request that she have a few days out of the way to calm herself and for the situation to cool down a bit.

He got her into the guest room, going to the airing cupboard on the landing and grabbing his thickest, warmest blanket, heading back into the room and handing it to her.

"Get outta those clothes and wrap yourself up, okay? I'll bring you a drink." He said softly, Blaire kissing his cheek in thanks.

She peeled her soaking clothes off, able to hear Bobby making her a drink. She hoped it was hot chocolate. She really hoped and prayed it was hot chocolate. She piled up her wet clothes and placed them in the sink in the bathroom, wrapping her bare body up in the large, thick blanket and sitting on the bed, shivering as she awaited Bobby's return. The knock that sounded on the door shocked her a little but she calmed herself, smiling as Bobby spoke through the door.

"You decent, honey?"

"Yeah." Blaire replied, Bobby entering the room and sitting by her as he handed her the drink, pulling her closer and hugging her to his body to help her warm up.

He realised, however, that she was stupidly warm, and the fact that she was still shivering worried him.

"You feel okay, baby girl?" He asked, the nickname making Blaire smile despite how crappy she felt.

"I feel awful." She whimpered, putting her cup on the bedside table and sneezing into her hands.

"Okay, get yourself into some underwear and get into bed." Bobby told her, Blaire nodding in response.

"I'm freezing..." She complained, Bobby knowing that she was probably starting with a fever.

* * *

><p>"John, please, just let me take care of her and when she's almost recovered, I'll call you." Bobby said softly, hearing John's disagreement on the other end of the line.<p>

"_Bobby, she's my daughter." _

"Yeah, and she's in a confusing time of her life right now, okay? You're on a case, and she's struggling to cope with what you throw at her." Bobby told his friend, "She's sick. She needs space and rest. Come down in three days when you've finished the job."

There was a sigh of probable defeat, and Bobby knew he'd gotten through to John.

"_Just...Just keep me posted, okay?" _John said quietly, _"Please? She's my baby girl and I love her to death and that I'm sorry. You'll tell her that, won't you?" _

"Sure thing, John. I'll keep you posted." Bobby said softly, "And I'll tell her you love her, and that you're sorry, alright?"

"_Thank you." _John replied, _"Bye, Bobby." _

"Bye, John."

As Bobby hung up the phone he picked up the bowl of cool water, carrying it up to Blaire's room. The poor girl lay under the sheets, unable to control the shivers that coursed through her body due to the fever. She was just lying there helpless, crying silently through her illness and pain. Bobby had cared for Blaire in sickness many times, and he knew just what comforted her the most.

He stayed with her.

Sitting on the bed, Bobby placed the water on the bedside table, dipping a small cloth into it and ringing it out before dabbing her forehead with it.

"Shhh," He soothed as she whimpered, "It's alright, Blaire."

He took her quaking hand in his own, stroking it soothingly with his thumb as he continued to dab her forehead, face and neck. She closed her eyes as tears fell from them and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, Blaire gripping his arm as though begging him to stay.

"It's alright, Blaire, I'm staying right where I am." He whispered, "I'm not moving. Not at all."

"Bobby?" She whimpered, the hunter humming in response, "Th-thank you."

"Don't thank me, honey." He whispered, "It's the least I could do. I got a message from your papa."

"Really?" She asked, Bobby able to see a small smile on her face.

"He says he's sorry and he loves you to death." He said softly, wiping her eyes as she started to cry again, "He really does love you, Blaire. He tries his best to do what he thinks is right by you. And I know that hunting's a lot of responsibility and your father's trusting you with a lot, but he's just trying to prepare you for what you'll be up against, okay?"

Blaire nodded. She knew her dad tried his best. It was just a problem when he did nothing but constantly badger her and her brothers. Especially Sam. Sam was still so young. He was trying his best to get on with a normal life and John was desperate to keep him close, to keep him away from it.

"Go to sleep, darlin'." Bobby whispered, stroking her damp hair, "I'll be right here, even when you wake up, okay?"

"G'night, Bobby." Blaire mumbled, Bobby leaning down and kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
